


I'm Stuck With You

by KaiyanFlowers



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Elsa x Female Reader, F/F, Modern Era, Reader can't remember Elsa eesh, elsa x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyanFlowers/pseuds/KaiyanFlowers
Summary: This Elsa will be moving into your home. Your parents told you that she was your childhood friend. The problem is, you can't recall anything about her.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Elsa Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in ff.net six years ago. But now I'm rewriting it and posting what I've finished here in a03.

Classes just ended, you're walking through the deserted school grounds, happily and peacefully.

Until someone shoved you down to the floor. You fell on your right shoulder, hissing in pain. Eyes are closed, you hear a group of girls cackling over you.

One girl from the group took your bag and spilled its contents all over the place, she gave their leader a high-five after doing so. The leader of the group smirked at you; her dark brown eyes glistened with mirth. She looked very pleased with your poor state.

"You know freak, you need to stay out of our way," she said, sweeping her long black hair from her left shoulder. "Literally."

She snapped her fingers, signaling followers. They nodded and started kicking you. You didn't move or even made a sound. You bear the pain they're giving you.

After they finished kicking you, they walked away howling in laughter.

Opening your eyes as you got on your feet, your head was throbbing. All of your muscles are in pain. You can feel a sting of pain on your lower lip. Touching it with your handkerchief, you saw blood on the fabric. You quickly picked up all of your scattered things. As you zipped your bag close you proceeded to walk to your home.

You entered the door of your large house slowly and quietly. Not making a single sound as you closed the door after you entered.

"(Y/N)!" A woman's voice called you.

It caused you to jump on your spot. The voice who called you was your mother, both her hands were on her hips, glaring at your bruised face.

"What happened to you?!" she asked.

"Mom! You're home early," you said, chuckling awkwardly.

"I've finished my meetings early, " she said matter-of-factly. "And don't you even try to change the subject young woman!" She said accusingly. She won't fall to your old tricks, trying to drop the topic of why you got hurt again.

"Mom I'm fine." You tried to convince her despite the awful bruise on your face.

"Gerda told me that you would always go home bruised or injured." She crossed her arms.

Gerda is the oldest family maid. She took care and looked after you since your parents are busy handling the family company. She was worried and didn't hesitate to tell your mother about your bruises. After all, it was her job to look after you.

She stood beside your mother, giving you it's-for-your-own-good look.

"Is someone hurting you at school?" your mother asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

You gulped.

You don't want to tell her about your bullies. Because you're so damn nice that you don't want them to get expelled from the school.

"No mom!" You shook your head, denying it. "I just got into a lot of accidents, that's all."

Your mother looks unconvinced, she knows you're hiding something from her. With a defeated sigh, she decided to just drop it. Maybe in time, you'll tell her about it, pressuring you to tell her won't do any good.

"Be careful, please" she pleaded. You smiled at her, trying to assure her that it won't happen again. She went upstairs to her room before kissing your bruised face.

Sighing, you climbed up the stairs right after your mother went out of sight. You entered your room frowning. The bedroom is designed with all your favorite colors. You dropped your bag beside your study table that stood at the corner of the room.

You plopped down on your soft bed.

It was another day of your bullies bothering you again. You don't know why you don't have the heart to tell the teachers about your bullies. Well maybe because they won't believe you? They will ask for a piece of solid evidence that you are being bullied even though the bruise on your face is already enough of evidence? You hated it how schools deal with bullying. They will advocate stopping bullying but when someone reports a bully they will immediately jump and try to think that you're falsely accusing them.

The school's system is trash.

Feeling helpless you decided to take a nap and cuddled your pillow close. Napping always makes you feel better.

A few hours later…

A loud knocking noise from your door woke you.

"Miss (Y/N)?!" You heard Gerda said through the door. You grumbled and rolled off your bed. You opened your bedroom door, glaring to Gerda for interrupting your nap.

"Miss (Y/N), dinner is ready," she said formally.

"Gerda... Please stop calling me 'Miss' (Y/N). You know I hate being addressed like that. You worked here for a long time and you're like family. (Y/N) is all fine." You said, rubbing your eyes, annoyingly.

"Okay then (Y/N). Your parents are already waiting in the dining room," She said and left.

You sat down on the chair at the table, across from your mother. While your father sat on the edge of the table, eating his dinner happily.

"(Y/N)! How's your day?" Your father said smiling at you.

"She got another bruise again, and manage to cut her lip this time," said your mother in disappointment.

"So… Who won the fight?" asked your father, chuckling. He earned a gasp of disbelief and glare from your mother.

You almost choked on your water, trying to conceal your laugh. Your mother was still glaring at your father.

He cleared his throat and apologized, telling her that it was only a joke.

"There was no fight dad."

You swear you saw a flash of disappointment in his face. Your father still thinks like a teenage boy sometimes.

A beat passed your father decided to speak up again.

"(Y/N) Do you remember Elsa?" He said. Your mother looked at him in disbelief, like he was asking a very dumb question.

"Elsa? Elsa who?" You asked, confused.

"Elsa Arendelle of course!" Your father exclaimed before wiping his mouth since he just finished eating his dinner.

"Arendelle? Isn't that your business partner dad?" Still, you can't remember who's Elsa.

"And Best friend, yes." He added.

You racked your brain for the name.

It does sound familiar...

Yes… you remember an Elsa Arendelle but you can't remember anything about her. It's like looking at a blank paper with only the name 'Elsa Arendelle' on it and nothing more.

You don't know what she looks like. You can't even remember a single memory that includes her.

And this bothered you.

"You don't really remember her?" asked your mother, sadness laced her voice. Your father just stared.

"Yeah." You said shortly.

Both your parents looked at each other and gave a nod of agreement. They knew it will come to this and they agreed to tell you about Elsa Arendelle. It's about time you know, anyways.

So, they started telling you stories about the girl, Elsa. Expecting you to remember a single drop of memory.

Elsa Arendelle used to live in your home, last ten years ago. Her parents said that there was an issue about her, and your parents didn't know what was it. Since Elsa's father was your father's best friend, your father took in Elsa without hesitation and doubt. When Elsa step a foot in your home, the two of you became inseparable. You wouldn't last a minute without Elsa beside you. But time came that Elsa's parents took her and went back to Corona. It made you so upset that you refused to go outside Elsa's room for days.

Maybe you moved on too much that you have forgotten all about this Elsa girl. This theory formed in your mind.

Or maybe, you just have a poor memory.

In the overall conclusion, you can't point a finger to why you don't remember anything about her.

"So"- you said trailing of – "what about her?"

"Well…" your parents gave each other a look.

"She'll stay here again," stated your father.

"Permanently." Your mother quickly added.

_Permanently?_

Your parents explained why to ease your confusion.

Elsa's parents just died. They were riding one of their private boats when a storm struck the sea and sunk it. Elsa is now on your parent's hands. It is what their written last will said. It also stated that they will take over the Arendelle Corp. until Elsa graduates from school and can handle her family's company. It means they will leave and go to Corona to fulfill your father's best friend's last wishes.

This made you upset, so you tried and protest, "No! You won't leave me here!" You sounded like a child that doesn't want to be left alone in her school. Well, it does sound a bit similar to your current situation.

"I'm sorry my child," your father apologized. "We owe them a lot of things and Agnarr… He means well. I will do anything for my best friend."

You leaned back on your chair and sighed, you can't do anything about it. It's your parents' decision.

"W-when will you leave?" you asked quietly looking down at your dinner plate. It's been untouched since this Elsa Arendelle was mentioned during the dinner.

"This Saturday." Your mother finally spoke up.

That's four days before since today is Wednesday. You felt a bit overwhelmed by what you just found out. You're upset because your parents decided to tell you this just now.

Things are happening too fast, suddenly your life is turning upside down. Not that you're overreacting it's just you're not used to living without your parents around and also, they will be replaced by someone you even barely remember.

It got quiet. No one dared to speak.

The silence broke when you stood up and your wooden chair made a dragging noise. You bid them good night before leaving the dining room.


	2. It'll Be the Same

You entered your bedroom and slammed its door close. You laid down on your bed, sighing. In the next few days, you'll be living with a stranger. Even though your parents tried their best to jog your memory about Elsa, you still can't remember a single memory about her.

Now you're upset, not because your parents are leaving, you're upset because you don't know the reason why you can't remember your childhood friend. Did something happen that made you forget her?

You groaned and hid your head under a pillow. A part of your childhood memory is missing, you can't remember it and it is now bothering you.

Maybe you'll remember if you see Elsa again.

' _Maybe_ ' you thought frowning.

* * *

Your next class is starting soon, you quickly made your way through a sea of students who are also trying to get to their own classes. You mentally asked your self if you brought your homework. Doubting, you checked your bag to see if it is there. A relieved sigh escaped your lips when you found your homework safely tucked in one of your books.

You entered your room and noticed that everyone is already seated in their own chairs. You were the last student to enter the class, you frowned that someone is occupying your usual seat. Made mental note not trust your 'unspoken assigned seat' ever again as you looked for an unoccupied seat.

' _Gosh, I'm so lucky_ ' you thought sarcastically when you finally found a seat.

The unoccupied seat is beside an ink-black haired girl, with a very mean face. She's Eryll Rose, your bully. She smirked as you made your way at the empty chair to take a seat.

You rolled off your eyes when you sat down, you can feel her smirk growing. You're used to this, her tormenting you in every class that both of you share. Just not up for this kind of antics today, not in the mood right now.

"Hey there," she said still smirking at you. You ignored her like you didn't hear anything.

Felt relieved when you saw your teacher entered the classroom. He beamed at everyone and greeted Good Morning.

"I believe everyone done their homework. Is that right?" he said as he sat down behind his desk.

No one made a sound.

"What? No one remembered that I gave homework two days ago? Not one?" He asked.

Everyone looked confused. It does seem like no one remembered to do their homework or remembered what the homework was about.

"Who made their homework?" Your teacher said. Now in a bad mood, because it means no one was paying attention to his class.

You raise your shaking hands while looking around the class. No one had their hand raised, it's just you.

"Good job nerd!" exclaimed Eryll, while giving you a slow clap. You cringed at how loud her voice was. This isn't supposed to be embarrassing. Your teacher gave a homework, you simply complied and did the damn thing.

Some sniggered, while the others just grinned at Eryll. You hate that girl, she's so annoying.

The teacher ignored Eryll and quietly took your homework.

"I guess only one student is paying attention to my class," he sighed as he went back to his desk, placing your homework on it.

"Now I really hope everyone also remembered the project that is needed to be pass next week." Your teacher said. Everyone nodded and told the teacher that they know.

"Good." He said sitting down. "I'm giving all of you the remaining hour to do their project with their assigned partners."

Everyone exchanged chairs and sat beside their partners. You didn't move, your project partner is already beside you.

You sighed exasperatedly before turning to her.

"So, you mind helping me to-" Earphones are plugged in Eryll's both ears, music on the max volume, you knew because you can already hear the tune of the song. She's ignoring you again about your project.

You frown and grumbled, saying that she's useless. You took out your paper where all your created poems are written. Twenty poems of your own composition with your partner are needed to be pass next week, thanks to your teacher. And you are partnered with this useless girl. Lucky right?

You've already finished nine poems, which means there are eleven more poems needed. You have no choice but to do all the work since your partner won't cooperate. It's for the sake of your grade. You would rather use your time to write the project instead of trying to convince Eryll to do her share of work. It'll lead to nowhere if you tried. Besides, the soon you start working on the project the sooner you will finish it. You took the remaining time to write the rest.

After several minutes, you smiled as you wrote down the last word of the poem. Twelve down, eight more to go.

The bell rang, everyone exited the room. Eryll immediately bolted out. You jogged and called after her. She just kept walking, while tugging off her earphones. You stopped jogging and ran to her. You tried to block her way, but she still kept walking. So, you walked backward while in front of her.

"About our project. I've already done twelve poems, so it means we still need eight. So, I was hoping if we could just-" Eryll stopped walking and halted you to talk with her hand.

"Look I won't write it with YOU. So how about we share the last eight poems. I'll do the four, and you do the other four. We'll compile after and pass it to our literature teacher."I was trying to tell you that in the class an hour ago but you just ignored me. Even if it wasn't a fair share of-"

"Yeah, whatever." Said Eryll shoving you to the lockers. You accidentally dropped your bag. You hit the metal locker with your back, flinching because of the pain. Eryll smirked as she continued to walk.

You sighed and picked up your bag.

You're walking to the canteen when someone called you. You turned who it is and saw a freshman student.

"The principal wants to see you in his office." He said, looking at you like you've killed a person. You shrugged and changed your route, and made your way to the principal's office. You're not anxious. In fact, the principal is your uncle, since your family owns the school.

No knows that your family owns the school except for a few faculty members. If the whole school knew it, you won't have bullies. But you'd rather endure the bullies than being treated like some royalty just because your family owns it. You don't like it when people respect you just because you have some kind of power over them.

You entered the school's secretary's office, which leads to the principal's office. The secretary smiled at you as you walk right up to her.

"Hi, Trisha!" You greeted her. "Uncle wants to see me?.

"Oh yes. He's waiting for you inside his office now." She said as she stood up from her chair and escorted you.

The office looks like a typical principal's office except for a shelf of snow globes at the corner of the room. Your uncle likes to collect them, he likes winter especially the snow which explains the collection in his office.

You see your uncle sitting behind his desk, reading a paper. Your uncle noticed you and placed the paper on his desk. He beamed at you.

"Sit." He said enthusiastically pointing at the chair beside his desk. You sat down and gave him a confused expression. There must be a reason why he called you in his office today.

"You must be wondering why I called you." He said, voicing your thoughts. "Here." He said giving you the paper he was reading earlier.

You read it, it's a class schedule. You looked up to him still confused. You clearly memorize your schedule, why is he giving you another copy?

"It's Elsa Arendelle's schedule. Your parents already fixed her transferring papers. She'll be studying here from now on." He said.

Your eyes widen a little as you read her schedule. It is the same as yours.

"I personally suggested that schedule. So, you two can go to class together." He said grinning. "When the two of you were kids, both of you are so inseparable. You wouldn't even last an hour without her." Your uncle chuckled, he seemed to be amused by that memory you can't recall.

You sigh, still, you can't remember anything about that girl, uncle heard your sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked you in concern.

"I can't remember anything about that girl, uncle." You said looking at him.

"Oh..." He said disappointedly, he has forgotten about that part of you not remembering Elsa Arendelle.

"Maybe you'll remember if you see her again." He said, standing up from his chair. He looked out at his office window.

"That's exactly what I told myself last time." You said.

"But really as in nothing?" He said turning his head to you.

You nodded.

Your uncle sighed and approached you.

"Don't worry, it'll be the same as it used to be when she's back." He said patting on your shoulders, trying to reassure you.

"Now your break time will be over soon. You may go now." He quickly dismissed you as he returned to his desk. You nodded and left, utterly bewildered of what your uncle told you earlier.

_It'll be the same._


	3. It's Today

Friday came too soon, and you're not so pleased about it. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means your parents will leave tomorrow. They have already packed their stuff for tomorrow. You saw Gerda yesterday, busy helping your parents fit their clothes in their luggage. Some of the maids were also busy packing their clothes in their bags. They will also take their leave tomorrow since it will only be you and Elsa in the house in the future days, there's no need for too many household employees. Besides, only Gerda, and Kai, the family driver, can handle your stubborn ass. You doubt they'll have a problem with Elsa, based on their stories they described her as a 'sweet' girl. You'll have to see to believe it, who knows maybe teenager Elsa will be much different than the child Elsa they knew.

Speaking of Elsa, she will be arriving today, around the afternoon. That's why you were dreading for today. Since Wednesday, when your parents told you about Elsa, all you could think of is this mysterious girl. You're anxious about how your meeting will go.

Does she know you've forgotten about her?

What if she doesn't know?

Will you pretend you know her?

or you'll just tell her that you don't remember?

_What if-_

Your train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by your alarm clock. You didn't notice that you were staring at your ceiling for a couple of minutes now.

Sighing heavily, you sat up on your bed and rubbing your face in annoyance.

_Gosh, this Elsa is making me anxious._

_Maybe a cold shower will make me feel better._

After getting yourself ready, you made your way downstairs for breakfast. As you walk through the living room, you've noticed that every maid was too busy making the house so spotless. Gerda was in charge, you could tell since she was scolding a young maid for almost breaking an old antic vase. She noticed you passed by, she gave you a quick smile before you disappeared in the dining room.

"Have you read the documents that were sent to us by Alexander?" Your mom asked your dad, as you take your seat next to her. Your parents are already in their office clothes, they were already having their breakfast.

"Yes I did," your dad replied, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just making sure." Said your mom, narrowing her eyes at your dad. Then, she turned to you, "Well! Look who's already up!" She exclaimed.

"Good Morning to my sweet daughter!" your mom said as you tried to swat her hand away from pinching your cheek. You heard your dad laugh when your mother finally caught your face. Your face is now red in embarrassment and also from pinching.

"Mom stop!" you took her hand away from your face.

_Wow, they're in a good mood._

"So... Elsa's arriving today-"

"Yeah-yeah, I know," you interrupted your dad. You bitterly stabbed your breakfast with your fork.

They've been talking about Elsa non-stop. It seems like they're fond of this girl. They talk like she's their very own daughter. Unlike you, they can't wait for her arrival and they're so excited for today. You couldn't believe it when they bought furniture for Elsa's room the other day. You just arrived from school that day, and you saw them hauling up a blue study table into a room across from yours. They didn't even bother asking for Gerda and the others to help them set up the furniture. You find it amusing to see your parents excited about something, so you didn't even bother helping them decorate Elsa's room.

* * *

As much as you want to listen to your parents rant excitedly about Elsa, _heavily implied with sarcasm right there_ , you need to get to school. Kai was already waiting for you outside when you bid them goodbye.

You've noticed that Kai's smiling while he drove you to school. He looked like he wanted to say something to you, but instead, he contained it with a smile. You guessed that he's also in a good mood about Elsa's arrival today. You rolled off your eyes upon realizing why he was smiling, which is unusual by the way.

Arriving at the destination, you quickly got off the car. Their mood about Elsa is starting to annoy you.

Northern High school's hallway is full of students as usual.

_Of course, it's packed with students, you're in a school dumbass._

You tried to walk your way through the sea of students, frowning. Suddenly, something bumped right into you, it caused you to fall on the ground. You were about to tell whoever bumped you to watch where they're going when a pair of brown eyes met yours.

_Of course, it's Friday. Why am I not surprised?_

It's Eryll with her cronies, apparently, she purposely shoved you. She gave you her most annoying smirk.

"Happy Friday nerd!" She greeted you, menace laced her voice. Her 'friends' behind her howled in laughter.

_That's not even funny. They have a twisted kind of humor._

You stood up and dusted off dirt from your clothes. Scoffing, you ignored her and went to your class.

* * *

The Math teacher wasted no time and immediately discussed today's lesson. You didn't pay attention since you couldn't understand him either way if you tried to listen to his lectures. You'll just read it in your book when you get home, it's more efficient than listen to his confusing explanations.

So, you let your mind and wander through something else besides Elsa, which you were doing since you woke up today.

_And now your thinking about thinking Elsa._

You mentally slapped yourself and thought of a plan for your vacant time later. The thought of your vacant time leads to Anna, your best friend. You haven't seen her in a while it seems that she was not attending her classes.

You were about to think of theories why Anna isn't around these past few days when you heard your last name is being called.

"Please pay attention! or I'll have to tape your head on this chalkboard!" The teacher said, his face is all red. You guessed that he needed to call your name several times to get your attention. You were _that_ distracted.

You shrugged and ignored the looks that your classmates were giving you, and so you pretended to listen. It's not that you hate Math class, you just don't feel like listening to your teacher's lesson, and once again his way of teaching is so confusing. His voice also makes you feel sleepy. There was one time when you accidentally dozed off in the middle of his lectures, he caught you and gave you hour detention for it. Luckily, the principal is your uncle, so he let you slide pass off the trouble. But only that once, he was disappointed that you were not taking the class seriously. He won't let you get pass detention the next time you fall asleep in class. So, you rather have your mind wander in other things to keep you awake than sleep again in Math class.

The bell rang, you sighed in relief. You're glad that Math class is over and you have two hours of free time after lunch. The end of class lifted your mood. You wasted no time and went to your favorite spot outside the school building. It's your favorite spot because students rarely pass by the place which means it's peaceful, plus it's under a beautiful tree.

You knew you planted this tree when you were a child, with someone you can't remember. The tree was half-grown by the time you attended high school.

Since you have nothing important to do, you closed your eyes and took a nap. Smiling as the cool breeze of wind blew. The sound of rustling leaves calmed your mind. It's one of the things you loved about the town, the cool breeze. In summer days, the air will be warmer but not in an uncomfortable way of warmth. But today the air seemed to be cooler since fall is just around the corner.

By the time your mind was slipping to unconsciousness, something poked you on the head. You grumbled and swatted whatever it was from your head, this caused a giggle beside you. The giggle was familiar so you opened one eye to take a peek. Anna was sitting beside you; she's grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey there sleepyhead," she greeted you brightly and poked you on your forehead.

You quickly sat up and hugged her. "Woah! Missed me that much?" Anna giggled, reciprocating the gesture. You laughed as a response, who wouldn't miss this feisty redhead. The past few days were so dull without her around, you wondered where she went.

"What happened? I haven't seen you in days!" You asked her as you pulled back from the hug.

"Okay, that's just exaggerating," Anna pouted and crossed her arms. "I was only gone for two days."

"Well, it feels like an eternity." You quietly muttered.

"Aw! The wittle baby did miss me that much," Anna cooed and pinched your cheeks.

_Ugh, what's up with people pinching my cheeks for fun._

_"Anna..._ I'm serious."

The redhead stopped pinching your cheeks and tapped on her bandaged foot. Your eyes widened in concern for your injured friend. You didn't notice the bandage until Anna showed it to you. Now you're worried whatever happened to your redhead friend.

You tsked and placed your hand on it. "What happened?"

"I accidentally sprained it, I was trying to do tricks on my skateboard," Anna said nonchalantly as if it was a normal occurrence for her to sprain an ankle. "But it's fine now, I can walk with it." She quickly added when you gave her a look.

It was winter when you first met Anna. She was skating on a pond, near your home. You thought you're the only person, besides your family, who knows about the pond. It looks like Anna discovered the place also. She was so lucky that you were there that day when she skated on thin ice. She felt right into the cold water, and you saved her quickly enough. Since then, the two of you would skate at the pond every winter, but this time you made sure that it is safe enough to skate on.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to give you a skateboard is an idiot." You laughed at Anna. This girl is so clumsy, she could trip on her feet just by walking. What more if she was on a skateboard?

"Ah, so you're calling Hans an idiot now huh?"

"Wait-what? Hans gave you his skateboard?" You said incredulously. Hans is Anna's older brother; he also knew that it was a bad idea to give Anna a skateboard.

"Anyways, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful?"

"Oh, you worry much...That's why I love you!" Said Anna as she wrapped her arms around your neck, hugging you. She's touched that you're worried about her. Sometimes she feels guilty when she sees you frown because she got herself hurt again.

"You can stop choking me now," you tried your best to sound annoyed, but you couldn't contain your amusement. Anna is the best hugger, and you enjoy her hugs.

"So... how were you while I was gone?" asked Anna, still hugging you.

"Horrible." You said shortly, slightly pouting.

"Aw... poor baby-"

"Stop it!" You said, now you're slightly annoyed by Anna's baby talk. You pulled back from the hug and glared at her.

You wanted to tell Anna about Elsa and what's bothering you but decided against it. Instead, you spent the remaining free time with Anna strolling around the campus for no reason while the two of you ate chocolates. You tried to convince her that she should rest her ankle, but she insisted and said she wanted to walk around.

"Give me those right now!" Hans roared across the hallway. This gave you and Anna odd looks from the students. Anna thought it was a good idea to take her brother's last sandwich. Both of you liked to annoy Hans for no reason, and maybe for fun.

"No way!" Said Anna, she ran away from Hans's reach and dragged you along. You're amused on how Anna could run with a partially healed ankle.

"Give it back or no chocolates for a whole week!" Yelled Hans. He smirked when he saw Anna's face fell.

"Ok I give up," said Anna in surrender and gave the sandwich back to Hans.

"Good decision little sister!" Hans said ruffling Anna's hair.

The bell rang, it was time for you and Anna to go. There are still classes that both of you need to attend. Luckily, it was the last of it. So you said goodbye to Anna and ran to your Biology class.

You spent the class examining different types of mushrooms. The teacher said it will help you which mushroom you should and shouldn't eat when you get lost in a forest.

_Wow, survival hacks. Who knew right?_

You poked a large mushroom on the tray with disgust. You're bored and can't wait for class hours to end.

But then you remember Elsa.

The thought of her made you anxious again. You have no idea how you would greet her. She's probably there when you get home. If you saw her again, would it help you recall memories about her?

_Why is this Elsa Arendelle is stressing me right now?_

Unbeknownst to you, you've been glaring at the innocent mushroom the whole time you were thinking.

You're torn between relief and worried when the school bell rang, signaling that classes just ended. You're relieved that you don't have to listen to lectures today since you can't focus enough. Worried, because you'll be seeing Elsa soon.

You went outside and waited for Kai at the stairs, looks like he's late today. It didn't bother you, he can take all the time in the world, you don't care. You'd rather stay here forever than face Elsa. As you waited, you decided to put on your earphones to listen to music, maybe this will help you feel better.

You were busy humming to the tune of the song you were listening to when something pushed you. You fell on the stairs and tumbled until you reached the end on a flat surface. Your face and arm hurt as you tried to get up on your feet. Blood dripped from your now swollen lips; you did hit your face pretty bad on the stairs.

You were not even surprised when you heard Eryll's menacing laugh when you got up. You watched them leave the campus while you tried to ease the pain building up on your arm.

_Good thing nothing's broken._

You wanted to cry so bad, everything hurts like hell. There's no denying that there will be new bruises on your face again. God, how will you explain yourself to your parents later? Especially to your mom? She already caught you with your battered face the other day. Your face was already healing and now you earned another batch.

You doubt that there won't be an extravagant dinner later for Elsa. They will see your face like you've managed to crawl back from hell, and for sure there will be a lot of questions from your mom. You're a bit scared on how your dad will react, yeah sure he was joking about it the other day, but seeing you with another batch of bruises will make him so suspicious. Your dad is scary when he tries to confront you about serious matters.

You groaned and wished you have healing powers to avoid your parents' suspicions.

Good thing you were wearing a hoodie today, so you hid it from Kai. He arrived a few minutes later after Eryll pushed you down the stairs. He kept glancing at your direction during the drive, you got your hood up.

You looked outside the car's window, you wished this day would just end already.


	4. I Missed You

_Home sweet home I guess._

Elsa eyed the living room, every corner hits her with nostalgia. Ten years later the house still looks the same, the old snowflake figurine you loved so much still stood inside the glass case. The old sofa where you would instantly fell asleep as a kid is still there. There was new stuff here and there, but it does still feel like nothing's changed at all.

She smiled, she didn't change as well. Still the same old Elsa.

Then thoughts shifted to you, wondering if you're still the same person she knew. She wondered if that cute smile of yours were still the same and those wonderful eyes of still shine bright like before.

_What does she look like right now?_

The blonde girl hoped you were still the same goofy kid. She can't wait to see you again.

Elsa arrived a few hours ago, and she hasn't finished unpacking her things. Maybe she'll get to it later before dinner. She loved how her new room is decorated with snowflakes and that everything is in the color blue. Your parents did a lot of effort to make sure that she'll like her bedroom, she made sure that she'll thank your parents later.

But her new bedroom was unlike her old one back in Corona, it had a large bookshelf of all the books that her parents gave her. She decided to leave them there, maybe she'll buy new ones. They were too many, and she didn't want to pack too much.

After wandering around the house, the blonde girl decided to go back inside her said bedroom to finish unpacking. Before entering, she stared at your bedroom door longingly. You haven't arrived from school yet, Gerda told her that you'll be home around this afternoon.

* * *

Shaking slightly, you stood in front of the main doors of your home. You've been staring at the wooden object for several minutes. You couldn't get yourself to unlock it with the doorknob, not even daring to touch the door itself. The thought of seeing Elsa when you open the door made you anxious. Maybe you'll just enter the house using the back door that leads to the kitchens. But you think that Gerda will see you go through there and that will be embarrassing.

_Well... It's now or never. If I see her, I'll see her._ You thought bitterly.

_Maybe I'll count to three._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three-_

"What are you doing?" A voice startled you.

"GAH!" You jumped and clutched your chest, it feels like your heart was about to jump out of your ribcage.

It was just Gerda. You calmed down a bit when you realized that it was her.

"God Gerda don't scare me like that!" You said, still trying to calm your nerves. You're glad it was now someone else you've been dreading to meet.

"My apologies, but you were staring at the door for too long," Gerda explained. Laughing nervously as you scratched the back of your head, you tried to act normal. You almost forgot about the bruises on your face, so you quickly held your hood up and wished she didn't notice.

"Have you forgotten how to open a door?" She asked you jokingly. This gave you a relief that she didn't notice your busted lip.

"Of course not! I was just... just... uh..."

Gerda chuckled as she opened the door for you. You entered and gulped nervously as you looked around.

_No sign of a new face._

"I think Miss Elsa is in her room right now," said Gerda behind you. She must've noticed that you were scanning for something.

"Um, I'm going to my room now," you quickly said and dashed right up the stairs. Gerda might see your face if you stayed for too long.

Carefully, you rounded the corner leading to your bedroom. _Clear! No human being in sight._

You ran right into the door of your room, unlocked it and went inside. You sighed in relief as you put down your bag on the carpeted floor.

On the other side of the hall, Elsa was about to go outside her room when she heard the door across her room closed loudly. Her hand froze, hovering the doorknob.

_Oh... She's here._

A few moments later she heard a muffled cry of triumph. She guessed it was you.

"YEAH! I MADE IT!" You exclaimed and did a tiny celebratory dance. It made you happy that you didn't get to see Elsa sooner than you expected, and also Gerda didn't notice your beaten face. This reminded you to inspect and clean up your wounds. _We don't want to get infection now, do we?_

The remaining time before dinner was spent by putting disinfectants to your open wound. You made sure you have your secret medicine kit in your bedroom, you saved it for days like this. You've been hiding your bruises from your parents since Eryll started bullying you. It was getting harder to hide it these past few days, Eryll became more aggressive. Before, it was just light pushes here and there, but now she makes sure that this time she'll leave a bruise. She is getting violent, maybe the thought of telling it to your uncle won't be that bad.

You were carefully dabbing your wound with a cotton ball when someone knocked on your door. You jumped and accidentally hit your bruised arm on the corner of the table. Hissing in pain you tried to ease it for a while before answering.

"It's time for dinner!" Gerda called through the door. "Okay!" you replied as you put on your hoodie. Kinda bummed that you don't own a set of makeup to cover up the bruises.

There was a pair of footsteps that passed by your bedroom, you waited for it to disappear before going outside. You made sure your hoodie is up as you made your way downstairs. The voice of your father made you stop on your tracks.

"Elsa! Did you liked your room?" you heard your father.

You gently peeked downstairs, you see both of your parents and a platinum blonde girl. The girl had her back in your direction so you didn't get a glimpse of her face.

"It was comfortable and I loved it," the girl replied politely.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly descended the stairs and face the inevitable.

"We're glad to know that," said your mother, you can see her eyes sparkle in joy.

"So have you seen our daughter?"

"Um... No, not yet," said Elsa, frowning.

You slowly walked behind Elsa and sighed. _Here it goes._

"Oh! There she is!" Your father exclaimed and grabbed you. He placed you right in front of Elsa.

You finally see her face and wow she's... _Gorgeous._ You laughed awkwardly when you felt Elsa's icy blue eyes on you.

_Her eyes are so pretty._

"Why are you wearing your hoodie inside?" Your mother asked, bit confused why you have your hood up. Maybe you're shy, she thought. And so she took off your hood for you. You yelped and wasn't prepared to reveal your battered face right in front of Elsa, and also your parents.

Your parents gasped while Elsa's eyes widened.

You looked like you were beaten up by a bunch of professional wrestlers. You wished that the floor would swallow you already.

"Don't worry! I-I'm fine, I tripped at the staircase in school," you quickly turned to your parents. Your mother looked at you suspiciously, she'll have to talk to you soon about these bruises. Your father, on the other hand, looked at you disapprovingly. He was not amused.

You gulped, nervously. An awkward silence enveloped the room

"Well... We shouldn't keep the food waiting," your father broke the silence and gestured at the dining room.

The dinner went quietly. There were a few exchanges of conversation between Elsa and your parents. You kept your eyes on your food and ate quietly. Even if you wanted to join their little chit-chats, you wouldn't even know what to say. You can feel Elsa giving you glances once in a while. You tense up every time you notice it. You wondered what she thought when she saw your bruised face. You hoped she bought your alibi about your face.

Elsa is worried about your bruises, you couldn't be that clumsy to trip on stairs right? She can sense that there's something that you were hiding something.

Several minutes later everyone finished their dinner. You're glad it was over and can finally breathe in peace. You were about to dash up into your bedroom when your father grabbed you by the arm, stopping you from running away.

"Why don't you two have a little chat first?" He whispered in your ear. You inwardly groaned and awkwardly stood beside Elsa.

"We'll talk about your bruises soon missy," your mother warned you before she joined her husband upstairs.

You shifted on your spot, an awkward silence filled the air. "So..." you trailed.

"What happened?" Elsa asked curiously, pointing at your face. "Like what I've said earlier, I fell down the stairs," you muttered, shifting your eye on the floor. Elsa is staring at you intently.

It caught you off guard when Elsa dashed right into you and hugged you. You tensed up and awkwardly placed your hand on her back.

_She smells nice._ You blushed on your thoughts. _Oh my god, don't be such a perv._

"I missed you," you heard Elsa whispered. "Uh..." you didn't know what to reply. This is the reason why you were dreading to meet her, you wouldn't know what to say. You can't tell her that you don't miss her because you don't even remember who she is, that's rude.

Elsa felt your rigid posture, so she pulled back, a bit confused. There's something wrong.

"I'm going to bed and I think you should too." You said coldly. _Wow, that was too cold._

You didn't intend it to be _that_ cold. But the damage was done and so you left Elsa and made your way upstairs before you can even embarrass yourself.

* * *

_"I'll see you in a few days," Elsa hugged both of her parents. They smiled and returned the gesture._

_"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Her mother Iduna asked. Elsa doesn't have many friends, she might get lonely while they're away._

_"I'll be fine mama," Elsa reassured her worried mother. Iduna held the blonde's face with both of her hands._

_"I have a gift for you," Agnarr spoke up. He took Elsa's hand and placed a book on it. "Something to keep you busy while we're away," he added._

_Elsa looked up to him and smiled, "Thank you, Papa."_

Elsa frowned at the book on her hand. It was the last book that her father ever gave her. It was the only book in her bookshelf that she couldn't leave behind. After she received the news about the accident, she just couldn't get herself to finish reading the book.

She sighed and placed the book on her new study table.

Elsa didn't know what to feel when you gave her a cold shoulder. She found it odd that you would be like that towards her.

_Did I do something wrong?_


	5. Willow Tree

Sitting on the porch of the house, you frowned as you watch Gerda and Kai load your parents' bag in the trunk. You kept reminding yourself that there's nothing your parents could do. A large company is now in their hands. They couldn't just leave it when it is entrusted to them. But you did have an urge to sabotage their car so the would miss their flight to Corona. Even maybe hide their passports or something.

Your thoughts were interrupted by your mother, she called you over the bustling maids.

"I'm here!" You called after her. You stood up so she can pinpoint where you are. She approached you, with your father following behind. They both enveloped you with a hug.

"Be safe ok?" said your mother, she was talking about your bruise. She warned you earlier about the suspicious bruises that kept appearing on your face. It was a relief that they bought your alibi that you got in an accident and didn't want to tell them. You're just not ready to tell them about Eryll, especially when they're leaving.

Your dad ruffled your hair and then whispered in your ear, "Take care of Elsa." He smiled at you knowingly.

You blushed, and you don't even have a clue why. His request made you feel something odd.

A meter away, Elsa was watching you and your parents. It reminded her of the last time she talked to her parents. She couldn't help but smile sadly at the familiar scene in front of her.

The blonde girl approached you and your parents. "Have a safe trip," Elsa said to your parents politely.

You watched your parents hug Elsa. With Elsa's face, you could tell she was surprised when your parents hugged her. Then, you saw your father whisper something in Elsa. Elsa's face turned pink. Now you wondered what he told her.

Your parents waved you goodbye when Kai told them that the car is ready.

"Goodbye," you said quietly. Elsa joined beside you, she waved at your parents as the car left the place.

There was another wave of awkward silence between the two of you as soon as the car disappeared. Elsa was about to say something when you beat her to it.

"Look, I don't want to pretend that I knew you okay?" You earned a confused look from Elsa. You've been thinking of ways on how to tell Elsa that you don't remember her. You haven't decided on how you should tell her, so you're just swinging it wherever your words will take you.

"I don't remember anything in the past that includes you. My parents told me we were best friends, but I can't recall anything at all," you looked at her and continued, "and I don't even know what to feel now that my parents left because of you."

Elsa just stared, still deciphering what you've just said. She had her eyebrows creased.

"-and now I'm stuck with you," you said and took a deep breath.

_Wow, that went horribly wrong._

You still have mixed feelings about Elsa's sudden arrival, but being a dick towards her wasn't even one of your plans. You're just really confused right now.

Just like last night, you left Elsa at the porch and went to your room. _Communication is so fucking hard._

Elsa was speechless, a tear left her eye. The idea of you not remembering your childhood memories broke her. She thought she could settle in just fine since she'll be living with you. But in reality, she was just another stranger to you and it will be a hard time for her to figure out how to interact with you.

The whole weekend was spent by ignoring each other. It was obvious that you were avoiding Elsa, it made her upset. Whenever the two of you would cross paths you would immediately turn right in the opposite direction. It felt like there was something that is stabbing her heart whenever you would avert your eyes from her. She guessed that it wouldn't get her anywhere with you even if she tried speaking to you. So she stopped reaching out.

Dinner was a pain in the ass, the two of you would eat your food awkwardly. You would try your best to eat your food quickly so that you can leave the dining room. You have no idea how to repair the damage you've done. It will take you a lot of thinking on how to undo it.

Elsa didn't deserve any of it, you were just an asshole who doesn't know how to handle things.

* * *

It was Monday when you decided to talk to Elsa. Well, if giving her school schedule was even counted as talking.

You called after her before the blonde hides in her bedroom. This isn't how the blonde imagine how you would approach her after you ignored her during the weekend. A piece of paper in your hand, you quietly outstretched your arm between the two of you so she could take it. She eyed it first before taking it, a little curious about the paper. A beat of a second passed for her to register that the paper is a class schedule.

"We have the same schedule," you said, almost inaudible. Elsa just stared at you, her expression blank. You cleared your throat before continuing, "We better get ready."

When you thought things couldn't get even more awkward, you accidentally hit yourself on the door frame. You grumbled in embarrassment and gave her your painfully awkward smile. The blonde girl, a bit confused about how you were acting, returned the gesture with a tight smile. And with that, you quickly turned to your bedroom and hid inside. You made a mental note to apologize to her about the treatment you gave her the past weekend. Meanwhile, Elsa stared at your door. She's glad that you decided to acknowledge her.

A few minutes later, you find yourself waiting for Elsa inside the car with Kai. Gerda said that she was still double-checking her things in her school bag. Gerda muttered something about the typical perfectionist Elsa. You didn't know that of course, but you would if you still have your childhood memories.

Your thoughts would go on about how you're upset about this amnesia thing, but you were immediately distracted when Elsa finally showed up. She's wearing a simple blue dress for her first day in Northern High. You couldn't help but stare. She decided to do her hair in a french braid today, instead of her usual bun.

_She even looks beautifuller today..._

_NO! Goddammit, it's 'more beautiful' you freaking idiot._

Elsa must've noticed you staring, you see her nervously gripping on her braid while she entered the car. You quickly averted your eyes away from her and convinced yourself that the car interior is far more interesting than the blonde girl beside you. You felt your face heating up, so you put on the hood of your jacket and prayed that Elsa didn't notice your blush.

Kai greets Elsa good morning before driving off to school. The whole car ride was a series of you stealing glances at Elsa. You wanted to talk to her, but you don't even know what to talk about. Talking about the weather is far too cringy, at least that's what Anna told you.

_Being this gorgeous should be illegal._

Seeing Elsa made you act like a stupid highschool boy who couldn't control their hormones, you mentally slapped yourself.

Elsa can feel your glances, she smiled at the thought that you stopped treating her like she was invisible. But she's a little embarrassed about the attention she's having from you.

_Maybe the dress was too much?_

Elsa was used to wearing uniforms, back in Corona she studied in a private school. It's her first time studying in a public school, where there are no uniforms.

When you finally arrived at school, you quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door for Elsa. Being the 'gentleman' you are, you helped her out of the car. You wanted to do something nice, to make it up to her after ignoring her for days. You blushed when you felt Elsa's soft hand on yours, and it's surprisingly cold but it contrasted perfectly on your warm hands.

"So..." you trailed off, Elsa's hand is still distracting you. "Welcome to Northern High... I guess?"

"We should get to class, our math teacher wouldn't be pleased if we are late," you said and lead Elsa inside the building. The blonde blushed when she noticed that you're still holding her hand.

The hallway is crowded, as usual, Elsa felt uncomfortable by the number of people in one place. You noticed her uneasy look. Automatically, you intertwined your hands and gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her. Something in the back of your head said to do exactly that to ease Elsa's worry. You're a bit surprised at how it felt like this is something normal for you to do with Elsa, even though you consider her as a stranger.

_Is it normal to hold hands with a stranger?_

Elsa was taken aback from your actions. When you were younger, you used to do this when you felt that Elsa is scared or worried. Maybe you didn't lose _all_ of your childhood memories after all.

Both of you almost entered the class when someone approached you. It's Trisha, your uncle's secretary. She greeted the two of you good morning and turned to the blonde beside you. "Elsa Arendelle I presume?" Elsa nodded.

"Your uncle told me to escort you guys to his office on your first period," she said. "So... Shall we?"

While Trisha leads you and Elsa to the principal's office, you were still holding Elsa's hand tightly. And you didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

You see your uncle writing on his desk when you and Elsa entered his office. The faint click of the closing door caught his attention from the papers on his desk. He noticed the two of you standing in front of him. He stood up from his chair and greeted you both. The old man joined you and Elsa in front of his desk.

"Elsa! Look at you!" he exclaimed and hugged Elsa. The blonde gladly returned the gesture. The hug caused you to let go of Elsa's hand, you frowned at the loss of contact. You just stared at the blonde's hand sadly while your uncle talked to Elsa.

"You're taller than the last time I saw you" your uncle laughed, letting go of Elsa. You have the urge to grab her hand again but stopped yourself from doing so.

_Control yourself for once, dammit._

"Thank you, Sir-"

"Please! Call me your uncle."

Your thought holding Elsa's hand was disrupted from what you just heard. This caused you to raise an eyebrow while your uncle beamed at Elsa.

_He acts like Elsa and I just got married or something..._ The thought made you blush.

_You're such a loser._

"I called you here to welcome you to Northern High School!" Your uncle said to Elsa as he returns behind his desk. "I expect that you'll study well," he added.

After a few comments about Elsa here and there, he then waved you and Elsa out of his office, saying that he didn't want Elsa to miss her first class. The whole conversation was just about Elsa, you didn't see the reason why Trisha called you as well. Not that you're complaining about almost missing a class.

* * *

Elsa was introduced in every class before the class itself would start. In honesty, she was getting tired of the introduction. It's one of the things she hated about the first day of class. Well at least, _her_ first day of class _._ The same pattern of 'Class this is Elsa Arendelle a new student' followed by a line that the teacher would expect her students to behave towards her. She just endured the whole process and smiled politely at everyone.

You noticed that most of the students have an awed look whenever Elsa is being introduced. May it be a boy or a girl, they're all entranced by Elsa's face. All except Eryll, who had her I-bring-trouble smirk. The moment she landed her eyes on Elsa, you knew that the blonde girl will be in trouble. You don't like the thought of Elsa experiencing the same bullying that Eryll did to you. You made a mental note to warn Elsa about Eryll.

Whenever you would get a few extra minutes before your next class starts, you would tour Elsa around the campus. The school isn't that large, its space is decent enough to contain several teenagers that need education. It's a bit different from Elsa's old school. Unlike her old school, students are expected to be in a library or maybe do something productive in their free time. Not that she's proud of her last school. In fact, she thinks that the institution treats them like robots instead of normal teenagers. Obviously, she's new to the scenery of boys sliding down on railings with their skateboards, and students casually sleeping on the grass and all that highschool cliches.

In your free time, you took Elsa to your favorite spot. When you finished your tour, you took the blonde girl with you under your favorite willow tree. Elsa let you nap while she studies her new class schedule. She didn't have time to memorize it earlier. Besides, she thinks that you're tired from the tour and all that talking, so she let you rest. She does have a lot of questions about your classes, but she decided that she'll just ask you later on your way home.

_"Moooooom, why can't Elsie and I stay here?" you said as you tugged on your mother's skirt. The woman looked down, she chuckled as she stroke your hair._

_"You're too young for this school dear. So is Elsa," she explained. You didn't like her answer, so you pouted and crossed your arms._

_But the pout was quickly wiped away from your face when you saw a young girl running towards you, her platinum blonde hair flying behind her. Your pout is replaced by a childish smile. "Look! Your dad gave me a tree!" the girl exclaimed, she extended her arms towards you so you can take a look at what she's holding._

_"That's a very small tree," you commented eyeing the sapling. "Hmm... you're right," the girl, Elsa, agreed._

_"It's because you need to plant it somewhere so it could grow," your father spoke up behind Elsa. He ruffled yours and Elsa's hair, both of you giggled at the gesture._

_"Can we plant it?" you looked up asking your father, Elsa joined in and asked him too. He chuckled when you and Elsa pleaded and kept saying please while tugging on his shirt. "Of course, that's why I gave it to Elsa." He said still chuckling. You and Elsa are just too adorable, he thinks._

_"Oh! where should we plant it?!" you jumped excitedly asking Elsa._

_"How about there?" Elsa suggested pointing at the edge of the grassed field. "The last one to get there won't get to eat all the chocolates!" you said and made a head start to ran up to the direction where Elsa suggested._

_"That's unfair!" Elsa complained._

_There were smiles on your parent's faces as they watched you and Elsa._

_You stopped running when you reached the spot, breathing unsteadily. Elsa came last, panting. "Cheater," she said while she tries to catch up on her normal breathing. Both of you lied down on the grass._

_A few seconds later you sat up. "I was joking about the chocolates," you said giggling._

_"I hate you," said Elsa as she also sat up. She pinched your left cheek, you grunted and slapped her hand away from your face. You glared at her while she giggled at your red cheek. She kissed it to make it feel better._

_"How are we going to plant this? We don't have anything with us," you said, stating the obvious. The blonde girl just shrugged beside you and then kissed your cheek once more._

_"Stop that," you said as you shove Elsa's face away._

_"You didn't complain the first time," said Elsa, shrugging._

_"Shut up."_

"Well well, look who it is" a voice startled you from your nap.

_Dammit, that was a good dream. Was that a dream?_

You blinked for a few seconds before realizing that someone woke you up. Sitting up, you see Eryll strutting on her way to you and Elsa. Now alarmed that Eryll is here and would probably bring trouble, you stood up. Now's not the day because it's Elsa's first day at your school, and she doesn't need to witness this kind of bullshit. You wished that you could just run away, but Eryll's _friends_ are now surrounding you and Elsa.

"And look! She's with the new girl!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed. She sounded like she won a jackpot.

Elsa is confused. She doesn't know what's going on, and you looked like you're in distress in Eryll's presence. She sat still on her spot while Eryll's eyes are still fixated on her.

"You need to stay away from that loser," Eryll spoke to Elsa. You rolled off your eyes at Eryll's statement, and then you turned to Elsa. She had a blank expression on her face.

"I'm Eryll Rose. I can help you with choosing the _right_ friends here in Northern high." Eryll stuck out her hand at Elsa, introducing herself. Elsa stood up from her spot and just stared at Eryll's hand.

"I don't need your help," said Elsa coldly, rejecting her hand.

You stared at Elsa in shock while Eryll retrieved her hand in shame.

_ooooh, that was cold as ice._

Eryll's face turned red. "You'll regret it, _Ice Queen,_ " she said furiously. As if on queue, Eryll's friends surrounded you and Elsa. They menacingly cracked their fingers and formed their hands on a fist.

You already know what's going to happen next. With a quick step, you stood between them and Elsa.

_Shit shit shit shit_

You wished you could just run away and avoid this mess, but they're threatening to hurt Elsa, and you must do something about it. You don't want the blonde girl to experience the same thing you did.

"Move out of the way loser!" a huge girl growled at you. You stood firmly on the spot. "NO!" you snapped at her. You felt Elsa's grip on your arm, her hand is cold.

Eryll chuckled at your reply. "How can you protect the Ice Queen when you can't even do it to yourself?" she said smirking.

Her statement didn't budge you on your spot, as a reply you narrowed your eyes at them. "I won't let you hurt her," you growled.

With a snap of her fingers, Eryll signaled her friends to beat you up first. The huge girl in front of you grabbed you on your shirt. You wriggled violently from her grasp, hoping that you can escape.

Then- SMACK

You fell on the ground with a bleeding nose and they started kicking you. One arm shielding your head, while the other is shielding your stomach. You curled up as if it will lessen the pain. It better be you than Elsa, she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

Elsa can't move or even speak. It's like something kept her rooted on her spot. She watched you in horror as Eryll's friends kept hurting you. She wanted to do something to make them stop.

Luckily, the teacher arrived and saw what was happening. She yelled at them, "All of you! to the principal's office now!"

They stopped kicking and quickly moved away from you. The teacher and the others left you and Elsa.

Elsa quickly went to your side. _Why the heck would the teacher leave an injured student?! That teacher has some twisted priorities._

You groaned in pain when she rolled you on your back. The blonde girl gasped when she sees your bleeding nose and busted lips. If your face last week was bad enough, well this one right now is _way_ worse. She quickly helped you to get up. You grasped tightly on her. Your head is spinning and you're in a lot of pain.

_That stupid teacher didn't even bother if her student is alright._

"We need to get you to the clinic," said Elsa.

That was the last thing you heard before it all went black.


	6. Butterflies? I Guess?

You were still unconscious when the nurse finished patching you up. Elsa stared as the nurse finished bandaging your arm. "She even managed to sprain her arm this time," the nurse commented. " She must've used it to break her fall," she adds.

Elsa gazed sadly at your beaten up face. Since her arrival, she hasn't seen your bruise-free face yet. She noticed that you act like it's normal to have a busted lip all the time. Assuming that this isn't the first time Eryll hurt you. The thought made her worried.

"How long have they been hurting her?" Elsa asked the nurse who was picking up the disinfectant she used earlier. "Eryll and the others I mean," Elsa added when the nurse shot her a confused look.

"I don't know... Since her freshman year, I guess?" replied the nurse. "She wouldn't last a week without visiting the clinic. She would go in here with scrapes and bruises. It's just recently that she started having busted lips and sprained arms."

The nurse's statement made Elsa more worried. Eryll have been hurting you since freshman year? You're now a sophomore in Northern High. If her calculations are right, they've been hurting you for a year now. And it seems like your uncle, the principal she might add, doesn't know about your bullies. It made her question of how Eryll is getting away from this. She assumed that you're not telling anyone about it.

"You can watch over her till she wakes up," the nurse's statement broke Elsa from her thoughts. "I have to tell her uncle that she's okay, " said the nurse as she exited the room.

Elsa sighed heavily and stroked your cheek. You used to protect her when she was little, but now it seems like the tables have turned.

_"Tell me who made you cry, I'll kick their butt for you," you said as you wipe Elsa's tears from her cheeks. You found her crying in the girls' restroom. Elsa continued to sob and curled up into a ball. Still refusing to tell you who the kid is._

_"Come on, you can tell me," you said gently as you stroke circles on her back._

_"It's Alex," Elsa hiccuped from her sobs. Tears are still running down her cheeks._

_"What did he do this time?" you asked, clenching your jaw. Alex is Elsa's bully. He and his friends liked picking on her for being 'too quiet'._

_"He threw away my favorite book..." said Elsa, almost inaudible._

_"Oh, he's a dead boy!" you said menacingly as you stood up on your spot._

_Elsa noticed you leaving and stopped you by grabbing your arm. "No! Don't hurt him!" she pleaded. "You'll get in trouble if you do!" she tried convincing you not to 'kill' the boy._

_"I won't hurt him," you reassured Elsa and placed your hand on hers. "I'll just teach him a little lesson," you said narrowing your eyes playfully at Elsa. But the girl still looks unconvinced when you removed her hand from your arm. You left and looked for that Alex kid._

_You found the boy at the school's playground. He's playing with his new ball. A few kids were watching him boast around with his fancy new toy. The boy was about to shoot it at a ring when you caught it unexpectedly. It was one of the perks of being taller than boys of this age._

_"Give that back!" said Alex, trying to snatch the ball from your hands. You held it up high over your head so he can't reach it. You smirked at his helpless state._

_"Hm, how would you feel if I threw your precious ball away huh?" you asked him, a tone of mischief laced your voice. "Give it back!" yelled Alex stomping on the ground._

_"Nah, maybe I'll throw it somewhere you'll never see again," you said airily as you hid the ball behind your back. The statement made Alex's face fell. He started pleading._

_"NO! Please don't!" he begged._

_"If you replace Elsa's book that you threw away. It might save your toy's precious life."_

_"But we were just having fun!"_

_You rolled off your eyes at him. "Throwing someone's stuff away isn't for fun!" you snapped at him. "Replace the book or I'll burn your stupid ball."_

_Alex whimpered at the thought of his favorite toy in ash. He nodded and promised to replace the book._

_Satisfied by his reply, you smiled and walked away. "I'll keep this just to make sure," you gestured at the ball in your hand._

You opened your heavy eyelids, groaning. Every part of your body is screaming in pain, it felt like you got hit by a truck. You stared at the white ceiling of the room and pondered about the dream you just had. And again, you wondered if it was a dream or a memory. A beat passed by before you registered that you're not in your bedroom.

A cold yet inviting hand grasped yours and called your attention. You tilted your head to see whose hand it was and see Elsa beside you. There was relief etched on the blonde girl's face. She smiled warmly at you.

You bit your lip and asked her, "Where am I?"

"School clinic," replied Elsa. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," you muttered. You heard Elsa sigh. She quietly intertwined her hand with yours.

You started blushing when you realized what the blonde girl just did. Her hand is so soft but cold. You didn't mind how cold her hands are, it eases your troubled thoughts. To distract yourself from blushing more, you remembered that you still need to apologize to Elsa about last weekend.

You were about to blurt out a pathetic apology when she beat you from talking.

"I'm sorry I let them do that to you," said Elsa, talking about the incident earlier. A pair of blue eyes were trying to find your own. You averted her gaze and stared at a wall instead.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I made a promise to your parents that I'll protect you," the blonde girl said almost whispering as if she didn't want you to hear it. This caused you to look at her icy blue eyes.

_She did?_

You squeezed her hand and said, "I don't need protecting." You placed a hand over the intertwined ones. "I don't need protection. I'm used to it."

"But you don't deserve it, getting hurt," said Elsa. She held your cheek with her free hand, trying to stop you from looking away.

You tried your best not to look like a red tomato from blushing. Elsa's hand on your face and her other hand intertwined yours are just too much. This fueled up your infatuation for the girl. If she wasn't already beautiful earlier, she just got more at the moment.

You bit your lip and said, "I deserve it." You remembered being an asshole to her the last weekend.

Elsa's eyebrows creased together.

"No, you don't."

"But I do."

"And why is that?" Elsa removed her hand from your face, this caused you to frown even more.

"I was a dick to you last weekend," you sighed and continued, "I blamed you for the departure of my parents. I shouldn't have said that. Your parents just died and I was being an insensitive bitch." You felt Elsa tense up.

_Finally, you managed not to hurt Elsa's feelings this time._

"It's okay, I understand why you acted like that," said Elsa. "I would be upset too if I was in your place."

You shook your head in disagreement. "No, there's no excuse for my shitty actions," you said.

"But it's true, my family is the reason why your parents left you," Elsa pressed on.

"Don't blame yourself. It was an accident, no one wanted this to happen," you argued.

Elsa sighed in defeat, you're stubborn as always. "Agree to disagree?" she proposes. You rolled off your eyes at her and agreed.

"I meant what I said," you said squeezing her hand crossing out your point.

"I know," Elsa simply replied.

There was an abrupt creak of an opening door that caught yours and Elsa's attention. A redhead emerged from the door, there's worry all over her face. The girl exclaimed your name and dash right up to you. She wrapped her arms around you and gave you a tight hug.

"Anna! I can't breathe!" You managed to squeak out. By the statement, Anna quickly pulled away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She blurted out, panicking. The redhead almost forgot that you're injured. You told her that it was okay, which calmed her down a bit.

Elsa just stared between the two of you. A bit curious about the red-haired girl that is talking to you right now. The blonde girl noticed that the two of you are pretty close.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to check up on you if you were okay! But the teacher won't let me go! Can you believe that?! I specifically told him that you need someone to be there for you. You were injured and I thought there was no one there to help you get to the clinic." Anna rambled. "But I'm here now! Are you okay? Is there anything that still hurts?!"

You chuckled at the rambling mess in front of you. "Anna, I'm okay now," you reassured her. The girl looks unconvinced. She was about to blurt out another batch of rambling when you showed her your bandaged arm. "Look, the nurse already patched me up." You tried to calm her down once again. Seeing that you're okay, Anna clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm glad you're okay," she muttered. She looked embarrassed for rambling.

To distract Anna from her embarrassment you decided to introduce her to Elsa. Anna managed to stop herself from rambling when she shook Elsa's hand. The red-haired shot you a look that meant you have to do some elaborating soon. Anna's clueless about Elsa's sudden appearance in Northern High.

Despite meeting each other for the first time, the two seem to get along well when they started talking about their love for chocolates. You just watched them gush about the types of chocolates they enjoy and where they usually get it. You stayed silent and let the two talk. It's because your arm is still in a lot of pain. You didn't want to worry anyone so you told them that you're fine.

A few minutes later the nurse came back. She checked if your arm is bandaged well and gave you a pain killer for the pain. You gladly took it before leaving the clinic. Anna bid you and Elsa goodbye when she sees Kai waiting outside.

Kai then drove you and Elsa home.

* * *

Eating dinner was painful, you couldn't use your dominant arm. You struggled to hold your spoon with your other hand. Life is surely making fun of you right now because coincidentally you have soup for dinner. You need to use a spoon for eating. Groaning mentally, you wished it was roasted chicken instead.

Elsa seemed to be amused seeing you struggle to hold a spoon like a 3-year-old. You heard her giggling, with that you shot her a glare. The glare caused Elsa to laugh even more. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, but she failed.

"Are you done?" Annoyed, you asked Elsa when her laugh finally died out. Her face is all red from laughing.

"Here, let me help you," said Elsa taking the spoon from your hand and scooped some food from your bowl.

You blushed when she held the spoon over your mouth. "I... I'm not hungry," you stuttered and tried to snatch the spoon from Elsa's hand. The blonde girl shifted her hand away from your grasp.

Suddenly, your stomach growls.

_Goddammiiiiiiiiit._

"Your stomach says otherwise," Elsa giggled. She tried again and held to spoon over your mouth.

You reluctantly opened your mouth and accepted her offer. She managed to feed you spoonfuls of soup when you felt something exploded inside your stomach.

"I- You should finish your food." You said stuttering. You stood from your chair. Elsa gave you a confused look. "Thanks," you blurted out before leaving her in the dining room. You don't know why, but you feel the need to get out of the room and be far away from Elsa.

You left Elsa blinking in confusion, wondering what just happened. Did she do something wrong?

You quickly shut the door of your bedroom and leaned on it. Curling up on the floor, you sighed.

_What the hell was that?_


	7. I Don't Know

_"I can feel my hand screaming for help," you said chuckling._

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," the blonde girl beside you stuttered and quickly unclasped your hands. The action made you frown a little._

_It was a little bit your fault that Elsa is acting all jumpy, it was your idea to watch a horror movie. You thought the blonde girl would like it, but she's as terrified as you are right now. Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

_"I just needed your hand," Elsa confessed, dropping her head on her shaking hands. "I don't like these kinds of movies."_

_You carefully hugged the blonde girl beside you. The gesture earned you a surprised look from her. It was unusual for you to initiate physical affection explaining the look the girl is giving you right now._

Those memories, they keep on flashing back. It felt something like someone was pouring hot water in your head, but the water was your memories.

_If that makes sense._

It was all random. A random puzzle piece, you don't know where to put it to make the whole image clear. All of your childhood memories are still a blur. It's still bits and pieces, the random flashes can't make up to what you can't remember.

Now that you think of it, it seems like your parents aren't telling you something.

What happened to your memories? How come you've forgotten it?

It was all black when you try to remember what you did when you were a child. Plus, it gives you a horrible headache when you try digging into your memories. The thought of your childhood never crossed your mind until your parents mentioned Elsa. You just assumed you had a normal childhood like any other person. It never occurred to you that you can't remember a single thing you did when you were six.

Now you felt stupid for not asking your parents why you can't remember Elsa when they do. That was kinda dumb of you, to be honest. Well, you did tell your uncle about the 'not remembering Elsa' thing but he wasn't much of a help.

Your alarm suddenly went off. It caused you to jolt up and accidentally fall from your bed. There was a loud thud when you landed on your bandaged arm. You yelped in pain. There was a sound of running footsteps approaching your bedroom door as you struggle to stand up.

"Is everything alright dear?" asked Gerda through the door, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm ok!" you managed to reply through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" doubted Gerda.

"Yes, I am," you replied flatly. With that, you heard Gerda left your bedroom door.

Cursing the alarm clock, you finally managed to stand up from the floor. You mentally noted that the next time you woke up before your alarm clock, you'll turn it off.

A week passed after that visit from the school clinic. Your arm was close to healing, but you're betting you got yourself hurt again from that stupid fall.

With a huff, you grabbed your alarm clock and threw it on your bed in frustration.

* * *

You waited for Elsa on the porch of the house. You had your earphones on blasting some music.

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

The song immediately reminded you of Elsa, you blushed.

The past few days were spent with you being a mess when Elsa is around. You hated how the butterflies would be in your stomach whenever the girl would intertwine your hands together. You don't know when will you get used to her soft hands. To Elsa, it was something normal for her to do. For you, it feels a little familiar but somewhat new. You don't exactly remember how her hands used to feel like.

_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world_

And then those blue eyes. That goddamn eyes. It's so captivating sometimes you'll stare at them for too long. You've done it a couple of times but Elsa doesn't seem to mind it. Sometimes she would stare right back while she gives you her sweetest smile.

_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_

These feelings, whatever it is, you don't want to think of it too much right now. You decided to put it at bay since you have more pressing issues to think about. Like how will you get your lost memories back? Will it ever come back? Will it stay forgotten forever?

You were about to think more questions about your memory loss when you saw a pair of blue converse beside you. You looked up and see Elsa, she greeted your gaze with a smile. This time she's wearing skinny jeans paired with a blue shirt. If she was wearing a dress you'll probably pass out right here right now (Not really).

With what she's always wearing and how her bedroom looks like, you can tell she likes the color blue. Almost all things in her possession are in blue. You kept that information in your mind. Who knows maybe you'll use it one of these days.

You took off your earphones as you stood up from where you're sitting. Elsa quickly offered her hand for you to take. You stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. The blonde girl immediately interlaced your fingers together.

The butterflies are back, this time you don't mind them fluttering in your stomach.

Maybe you can get used to this.

* * *

Inside the library, you read a book quietly. It was your free time and it was usually spent with Elsa under your favorite tree. But the blonde girl isn't around right now. She's with Anna for their poem project in literature class. They were paired up since Elsa just transferred and Anna missed it due to her leg injury. And now you're bored with nothing to do. You hoped that reading a book will keep you occupied, but you're having a hard time focusing. Your mind likes to drift right into a certain blue-eyed girl today.

You internally groaned and hid your head inside the pages of the book. You would do your homework if there's one right now, sadly there isn't. Studying wasn't an option for you since it'll probably bore you to death.

"Hey there," someone sat at the empty chair beside you. You jumped and quickly sat straight.

It was just Hans. You greeted him nonchalantly and returned your head inside the book.

Hans only gave you an odd look. He thinks that hiding your head inside a book isn't a way to use it. Instead of commenting on your ridiculous behavior, he asked you, "Have you seen Anna?"

"She's with Elsa, doing their literature project," you grumbled inside the pages. You heard Hans chuckled.

"No wonder you're here alone," he commented.

"What do you mean?" you lift your head to glare at the redhead guy beside you.

"You're like glued together," said Hans. "I never saw you alone, you're always with the cute blonde girl."

You narrowed your eyes at the guy when you heard him call Elsa 'cute'. You know where he is getting at and you don't like it a bit.

"Hey since you two are close maybe you can introduce me to her?" asked Hans.

Yep, you knew it alright.

He grinned at you with his pearly whites. In your opinion, he looks like an idiot.

"No," you said flatly. Once again you hid your head inside the book, grumbling. If you introduced him to Elsa maybe he'll get a chance with her. You don't tell it to his face but he's actually attractive, even though you still think that his sideburns are dumb. If Elsa would get to choose she'll probably take Hans over you. The thought made you frown.

It was quiet for a few minutes, you thought Hans already left. Apparently, he's been staring at you with a knowing smirk this whole time. You gave him a look that he broke into a laugh.

"I knew it!" Hans laughed as he clutched his sides. Your face was priceless, he can't believe you actually got jealous.

"Someone has a crush on Elsa~" He teased as he pokes on your side. You growled and slapped his offending hand away. "You should've seen your face!" He exclaimed chuckling.

Hans is making fun of you right now and you're not pleased about it. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" you kicked his leg, it caused him to yelp in pain.

The two of you were being too loud so the librarian shushed you to shut up, she gave you and Hans a dirty look. Hans clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes were tearing up a bit. Maybe from laughter or from pain, you hoped it was the latter.

"You don't think I noticed you blushing when Elsa's holding your hand," whispered Hans. "Not being your stalking or anything," he added quickly.

"W-what?! I wasn't!" you hissed. Hans only raised his eyebrows at you.

A beat passed...

"Oh, I don't know," you groaned and collided your forehead on the book.

A hand patted your back. "Hey," said Hans trying to get you to look at him. "On a serious note, you have time to figure out what you're feeling you know?"

"I don't even know if she likes girls," you turned your head, pouting. "If she does, I'm probably not her type!"

"Hey stop jumping into conclusions!" the guy exclaimed, shaking you. The librarian shushed in his direction. "You know we should talk about this outside. I think we're close to being kicked out of here," said Hans sheepishly.

"Ok," you muttered and returned the book at its rightful shelf. You followed Hans out of the library quietly. You swear felt the librarian's annoyed look when you passed her desk.

A few meters away from you and Hans, Anna and Elsa are doing their project. They were conversing about themselves while working. Elsa found that Anna is an interesting person. She's quite amused at Anna's bubbly personality. Elsa can see why you're friends with the redhead girl.

Randomly Anna asked Elsa if the blonde girl likes you. Elsa thew Anna a look, "Of course I like her, she's my best friend." She said it like Anna asked a silly question. If she didn't like you she would probably be hanging out with someone else instead of you.

"No! I meant like-like! Do you like her romantically?" Anna said. Clearly, Elsa misunderstood her question.

This made Elsa almost choke on her spot, her eyes widen. "W-what?" she stuttered. Did she hear Anna right?

"Do you like her romantically?" Anna repeated the question sheepishly. Sometimes she forgets that the word 'boundaries' exist and asks too personal questions.

Elsa blinked at her dumbly.

"I'm sorry... It's not the best thing to ask since we aren't that close yet-" Anna was about to start rambling but Elsa shushed her gently to calm down.

"It's ok. And about your question..." Elsa trailed biting her lip. "I don't know. I think? Maybe?" she sighed and hid her blushing face.

Anna giggled at Elsa's reaction. "I think It's obvious that you do," she smirked at the blushing blonde in front of her.

"You know, you'd make a cute couple."

"I don't even know if she likes me."

"I noticed that she's always blushing with you around. I think she likes you but she won't admit it to herself, she stubborn like that." Anna chuckled.

"Well you're right about one thing," said Elsa removing her hands from her face, looking at Anna. "She's stubborn."

Anna laughed and Elsa joined a bit later. She realized that Anna must've experienced your stubbornness too. She's also your best friend after all. She's glad that she now has someone to talk about you and your stubbornness.

"So, do answer my question earlier. Do you like Elsa?" started Hans as you two walk through the deserted hallway.

"I've told you! I. Don't. Know," you exclaimed throwing your hands up in annoyance. "I still have other things to deal with," you muttered under your breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hans heard you mumble. You dismissed him saying it was nothing.

* * *

You went to your next class, Music. Today, the class is situated inside the school's auditorium. All students sat near the first row, while you positioned yourself not too far from them. The music teacher was buzzing on the stage, he looks excited.

A few seconds later, Elsa joined beside you. The fluttering in your stomach doubled when she smiled in your direction.

"How's the poem project?" you asked, trying to distract yourself from the butterflies. "We already finished most of it. So I can say it's good," she replied as she settled herself on the seat beside you. She took out her thin notebook and her blue pen.

"How was your free time?" the blonde girl asked. You don't know what to say to her, you can't mention what you and Hans talked about today. You stared at her, blinking.

Fortunately, the music teacher started speaking so all the students, including Elsa, turned their attention to him. He's the youngest teacher in your school. A chorus of dreamy sigh can be heard whenever he's around, mostly from girls. Students admired him, not you though, you think Mr. James is too arrogant.

"I won't be teaching today," the young teacher announced. All of the students cheered, thinking they're going to be dismissed early today. "But!" he added, the students were effectively silenced.

"I'm giving you your final project for this term," this earned collective groans and complaints in the auditorium.

_Not another project._

"Everyone will perform a song in this very stage next week," he explained the details of the upcoming activity.

A girl raised her hand. "No Jane, it won't be a duet," the teacher said, referring to the girl who had her hand up. The whines grew louder and the class went horribly noisy.

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun!" He tried to cheer his students up, but everyone paid him no attention and continued complaining. "The activity is final and no one can change my mind," he said flatly that hushed the students up.

Mr. James gave the rest of the hour to let the students plan their performance for next week.

You zoned out, while the rest went discussing their plan with their seatmates. For you, singing was not a problem but singing in front of a crowd is. You wouldn't say you're a great singer, let's say you're not that bad. But singing with a lot of people around? That'll be your own personal hell.

Glancing beside you, you see Elsa writing something in her notebook. She felt your gaze and quickly covered the pages, hiding it from you. You chuckled at her actions.

"I didn't see anything," you reassured her. She threw you a playful glare in response.


End file.
